My Redux
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: What would happen if Haruka and Michiru were to stumble across my fanfiction...please read and review. Chapter 4 is up
1. Deep Dark Secret

Ok, I decided to attempt a parody fic...one that will contain each of my own stories and the real Ruka and Michi tearing them apart. I can't help but laugh evilly at my own mind. I do oh so hope you enjoy. Yes...this is my attempt at an entire humor story. It helps that I've already got the storyline down...since each chapter will represent one of my stories starting with the oldest and working to my newest.

Thank you to Rainedrop56 for the idea for the title Redux basically means redo, or rewrite, something like that...that's what she said anyway.

And just because I feel like it...To get the word out there, she's working on a new story that she'll "hopefully" be posting soon. Make sure you go read it and review it, for me OK?

* * *

My Redux

Chapter 1 – Deep Dark Secret

A soft sob could be heard at the end of the hallway where the computer room sat. "Michi?" a frantic voice came around the corner. "Are you alright? What's...oh god, don't tell me you're reading those damn things again."

"But...but...Ruka, I like them...And I like this one." She never turned away from the dim light of the computer screen. "This woman wrote it a long time ago. And it's just so good, it's so deep."

Haruka rolled her teal eyes and leaned slightly to look over her love's shoulder. "'_Deep Dark Secret'_" She read aloud. "What's it about?"

Michiru went back to the author's profile to read the summary. "Haruka's got a secret and Michiru finds out about it, will she keep it quiet?"

"I've got a secret?" She pulled a second chair up next to her wife and started reading the words on the screen. She softly read the end of chapter 3 aloud. "_Michiru grabbed her books off the floor and, with all the courage she had ever drawn at one time, she leaned close to Haruka. Her lips meeting hers softly, allowing her the chance to easily pull away if she wanted_...Doesn't seem that bad to me. What's my secret."

The aqua-haired beauty dabbed at some tears on her eyes. "You'll find out love." She clicked to move onto the next chapter.

Both of their eyes began scanning the words. Haruka smirked. "I remember doing that to you once or twice in school. Just pressing you to the wall and making out with you....." Her words trailed off as she read the following paragraph. "I do WHAT!?" She skimmed more of the words on the screen. "I'd never do such a stupid thing as to cut myself! Is this author crazy or something?"

"I don't think she's crazy. I think she's got a nice imagination."

They sat in quiet for the next several chapters. "I don't understand this person. I'd never be so weak. Why would I let them get to me so easily?"

"Baby, you've starved yourself before...You did do that in high school for your track season." Michiru's eyes were bloodshot by that point in the story. "I'm so hooked on this author, I've got to read more after this story."

"She's written more?"

Michiru nodded. "32 stories in total..."

"Doesn't she have a life?" The racer chuckled as Michiru loaded the next chapter. Tears soon began to fill her eyes again. "Oh you've got to be kidding me?!"

"Well if you would have stopped cutting yourself..." Michiru sobbed. "I wouldn't have slit my throat."

"You can't blame me for what that woman writes!"

"But if you did something this stupid in real life Ruka...I don't know what I'd do."

"Look!" Haruka pointed to the screen when they made their way to chapter 17. "Look, we're OK! See...now stop blaming me for what's written."

"But it's so sad." She reached for another tissue. She smiled as she looked down at her own wedding band and engagement ring. "You never did get my a promise ring in high school." She glared at the racer seated next to her.

"I didn't have to."

She pouted. "But maybe I wanted one. As a symbol, showing everybody that I was yours and only yours."

"But everybody knew we were together. It's not like we hid it Michi." Haruka frowned as her eyes met her wife's.

"But I always wanted that ring Haurka." She pouted and turned back to the screen to read the final chapter.

"See, doesn't that make you happy! Look, she had us get married." The blonde woman quickly tried to get the subject off of her and the promise ring that she never gave to her love. She smiled nervously as Michiru glanced at her.

"I'm going to bed...I think you can sleep on the sofa tonight."

She left the room, leaving her wife in an utter state of confusion. "But what did I do!? You're punishing me for what some author with a rip off of my name for a penname wrote about us!?" She didn't get a response. "Michi!" She heard the bedroom door slam shut. "I didn't do anything!" She turned to the computer screen and glared at the author's penname and avatar picture. "Look at what you did to me!"


	2. A Coma

I'm finding I'm having a LOT of fun writing this story lol. I hope you're having fun reading it.

Sorry the chapters have been a little short...I'll try to get better on them as I get further into it. I'm starting to like this :)

* * *

My Redux

Chapter 2 – A Coma

"So what's on today's reading list?" Haruka resumed her seat next to her wife.

"I'm still not talking to you."

"Just because of a story? Michiru I'll go out and buy you a damn ring."

"That's not the point Haruka. You never gave me one 10 years ago. That's the point." Michiru booted up the computer and loaded the fanfiction profile of one Haruka-Chan212. "She changed her avatar..." Michiru tilted her head as she looked at the picture. "She kind of looks like an American version of you honey."

"So now you're in love with some kid from America?"

"Well...she is kinda cute." Michiru smirked at her wife, knowing what her flirting did to her.

"But Michi! She's just a kid. Look it says she's 23! Come on now."

"But maybe I need a young buck in my life." She clicked on the next story in the list. "This one's called _'A Coma'_"

"What's she do to me in this one?" Haruka sighed heavily and leaned closer to the monitor to read the summary. "_Michiru finally decides to tell Haruka a secret that has been eating away at her soul for too long. But Haruka is in a coma. Is it already too late?_" She frowned. "She hates me..."

"More like she hates herself..." The violinist's voice trailed off as she started reading the note at the top of the first chapter. "I'm writing this story to symbolize every hateful thing I've ever felt." She felt herself frown as she started to sympathize with the author. "Poor girl."

"Oh I get it...she's depressed, so she takes it out on me." Haruka waved her hands about angrily. "I ought to find her and give her a good beating."

"Oh calm down honey. You know people use writing as an outlet for their personal problems."

"But why do they always have to kill me!?" The blonde whined in defeat.

"Did you die in her last story?" Haruka shook her head. "Alright then."

Teal eyes began quickly scanning the words on the screen. "Vodka?"

"Even I have to laugh at that, you can't stand the stuff." She covered her mouth to hide a soft giggle.

"Talk about overkill...acid pills, vodka, and slitting my wrists..." The blonde ran her fingers through her hair. "She's disturbed."

"Incest rape?" Michiru raised her eyebrow. "I don't think I care for this one...But I am intrigued to read more and see what she does to you." She couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of her Ruka being so weak.

"I'm almost afraid to." Haruka rested her head on her hand as she kept up with Michiru's reading speed. They easily zipped through the next two chapters.

"I love you Haruka." Michiru said in a mocking tone, giving her wife a starry-eyed look. "Please don't leave me. I promise I'll make it up to you." They both shared a laugh.

"Well you could make up what you did to me last night."

"No. I didn't do anything to you last night. It's not my fault you were too cheap to get me that ring in high school."

Haruka was defeated, there was no getting over that promise ring she never gave to Michiru. "I'm out!" She practically screamed as they made it to the last chapter of the story. "Didn't you do that when you came out of the closet honey?"

"No, I thought that was you. Haruka Tenou, infamous flirt, male to all, screaming to the world that she was gay."

"OK...what butch woman would twirl around _basking _in the sunlight like some musical dancer?"

"Honey I can't picture you doing that. I think I'd split my sides laughing."

"If they saw me, Haruka Tenou, swirling around like some ballerina in the middle of a mental hospital's parking lot...they'd be liable to lock me back up and throw away the key."

Michiru suddenly smirked and pressed the button on the monitor, dimming the light it emitted. "I know I'd like to lock you up and throw away the key." She moved over onto her wife's lap, her arms around the stronger woman's neck.

"Oh really?" Haruka's voice was just above a low rumble as they kissed passionately. The blonde easily lifted the smaller woman up and carried her all the way back to their bedroom.


	3. Trusting Haruka

My thought process states... "If you can't make fun of your own writing, why write?" LMAO I'm having so much fun writing this...if you think Ruka hates me now...just wait till the later chapters lol. Chapter length hasn't really been my best, but they're long enough lol Enjoy

* * *

My Redux

Chapter 3 – Trusting Haruka

"Why are you still reading that trash?" Haruka set a fresh cup of tea next to her love. She quickly took a step back when she saw the fiery look in her wife's eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Look at this!" She poked the screen at the summary for the next story on the list. She angrily said each of the words aloud. "Michiru Kaiou is a famous Violinist, but she has a deep dark secret that a newcomer to her school finds out. How long will is stay a secret?" She looked up at her Haruka. "How could she do that to me!"

Haruka took another step back before bursting into laughter. "You didn't have any problem when the stories were about me having a 'secret.' Why's it such a big deal when you've got a secret. And you don't even know what that secret is yet. You haven't started reading it."

"But baby based on her other two stories...it won't be good."

"Maybe it's just a simple. 'I'm gay' secret." Haruka mused at the thought. "Or maybe she's making you straight....oh god I hope not..." She shuttered as her mind wandered to the thought of her love with a man. "That's just disturbing."

"You're the only 'man' I want honey." Michiru took a sip of her tea and loaded the story, wearily reading each of it's words.

"Like I would announce to the entire high school, let alone a complete strange that I was gay, and not a man!"

"It shows you trust me honey." Michiru's smile quickly faded. "_Revealed a fresh cut on the surface of her pale wrist._"

Haruka's eyes lit up at the sight of her frowning wife. "See, it's not so nice when the story's about you hurting yourself is it?"

"I don't want to read anymore." She pouted and moved the mouse to close the web browser.

"Oh no you don't." Haruka smacked her wife's hand away from the mouse. "You continued reading when it was about me. So I want to continue reading when it's about you. And you're staying with me."

"But now she hates me!"

"Don't you see honey, she hates us both." Haruka clicked to move to the next chapter.

"Why would I just come right out and tell a stranger that I was hurting myself? I don't get that. I don't understand her thought process at all."

"Look at the date, this story's nearly 7 years old sweetheart. Maybe her writing skills have evolved some since then." Ruka mused.

"How dare you try to force me to talk to someone!" Michiru growled as she continued reading the chapter. Her expression soon turned to that of a frown. "She had my father molest me!?"

"Not nice is it?" Was all the blonde stated before moving on to chapter four.

Michiru was fuming by the end of chapter four. "If I'm such a famous violinist, why can't I pay my rent on time?"

"See, it's not nice when the story's about you now is it?"

"If you don't shut up you're sleeping on the sofa...I need to know what happens though..." Her curiosity was getting the best of her as they both continued reading.

Silence filled the room...

_Tears of happiness sprung into Haruka's eyes as she jumped up to hug her friend. "Michiru..I thought I lost you." on impulse, she kissed Michiru. Who just looked at her, a confused smirk on her face. "I'm..I'm sorry." _

Not a word was shared between them as their eyes met and at the same time, both roared with laughter. "You would do that too." Michiru poked.

"Minus the tears though. I don't cry."

"Yes you do." Michiru faught back.

"OK, that was one time, and the car hood landed on my hand OK!"

"Uh huh, what about when your bike's kickstand failed and the bike landed on your foot?"

Haruka pouted, her voice soft. "But that hurt..."

"Oh get over yourself, you were in a cast crying like a baby for a month."

"But it hurt!" She tried to fight back, but to no avail.

"But look, it's a sweet ending! _She smiled out to her adoring fans as the curtains closed in front of her. She moved off to the side of the stage, and into the arms of Haruka. The only thing she didn't know, Haruka was taking her out to dinner that night... And proposing to her._" She read the words with tears in her eyes. "I remember that night...she had to have read about it in the press about you proposing to me."

"The whole world knew about it my love."Haruka leaned in to kiss her wife passionately.


	4. Deadly Flashbacks

I'm trying to make the chapters longer, really I am lol Just bear with me...Enjoy

* * *

My Redux

Chapter 4 – Deadly Flashbacks

"Oh, look who's in here first reading. I thought you wanted me to stay away from that trash." Michiru poked at her wife as she entered the computer room the following afternoon.

"_'Deadly Flashbacks'_" Is all Haruka stated as she continued reading the first chapter. "Listen to this summary. _Haruka has a horrible experience with her father when she was only 8 years old. Can she ever trust another person? Michiru tries to help her, but is only shunned away._" She glanced back at her wife and opened her mouth to say something else before being abruptly cut off.

"I know...she hates you...And yet." She trailed off as she sat in the seat that had previously been occupied by Haruka. "And yet you continue to read it."

"It's just so bad I have to read it." The blonde racer stated. "Now she has me getting molested by my father. What the fuck!?"

"And all the punishment goes back to you." Michiru smirked. "Aww look, she has us playing softball together...."

"You...getting your hands dirty? Just the thought of that is hilarious! Ow! What was that for?" She rubbed the spot on her shoulder where she was smacked. Surely it would leave a bruise in an hour.

"For laughing at me."

"Looks like all of it's flashbacks...I'm so confused." The racer began rubbing her temples in anger.

"It was called deadly _flashbacks_ isn't it?" She smirked at the glare she received. "Look, it's not that confusing. See the little ellipses...that means it's the end of a thought, she seems to use them a lot." She pointed to a part of the story. "That's a flashback...that's not." She moved her finger down a few lines. "See?"

"Yea, yea, yea, I get it. Why does she make me out to be such a coward?"

"Maybe deep down inside when she was writing this she was scared too...One of her author notes said that some of it happened in her own life, some of it was twisted, and some of it was fake. We just have to figure out what part is what..."

Haruka stared at the computer's monitor in frustration. "But this doesn't make sense! She has us being together in high school, then in chapter four she has you moving away when we were 13. I'm so confused..."

Michiru tilted her head. "She must not have written it straight through." She covered her mouth to giggle. "Maybe she was delusional."

"She is delusional Michi. Look at this..." Haruka used the mouse to highlight a paragraph before reading it. "_"Ms. Tenou. Is it true, that when you were 16 you ran away to Tokyo?" the prosecuting atorney was pacing back and forth in front of her._...Why would I run away to Tokyo given I was already living there. Wouldn't I run away to Osaka to be with you?"

"Maybe she meant run away from Tokyo...She does have a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes."

"The summary's starting to not fit the storyline. There's barely been any mention of you. I'm not shunning you, she is."

Michiru couldn't contain herself anymore as she fell into a fit of laughter. "These are just so bad I can't stop reading them. These are making my day."

"And I love how you're magically there by my side during this trial. Oh come on!" Haruka fussed at the beginning of chapter six. "Not guilty of rape!?"

"And 3 years for child neglect and 20 counts of child abuse." Her tone was light hearted. "She should have done her research better.

"At least there's no possibility of parole!" Haruka was thrilled at her fictional father's sentencing.

"Like I would ever make the first move. That's all your department sweetheart." She poked at the blonde's shoulder.

"As I recall you were throwing yourself on me when you realized I was a woman." Haruka closed the web browser, both of them having their funny bone tickled for the day.

"You're hot, what can I say?" Michiru mused, proud of her actions. "But you kissed me first."

"After you threw yourself upon me, how could I deny a gorgeous woman what she desired so deeply." She winked at her wife.

"Oh you stop it, I want to read another one today." Michiru giggled as her hand was caught before she could click on the next link.

"Well I want you before you read the next one." Haruka pulled the aqua haired woman onto her lap and kissed her roughly.

"Mmm, stop it!" Michiru whimpered as she broke the kiss. She sighed heavily as Haruka moved her expert lips along the pale skin of her neck


End file.
